


MSBY Unsolved Halloween Special ft. Alders Inc. & Extra Guests

by d_fenestrate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, just one mention of stains on walls, loosely based off of buzzfeed unsolved, there's limited mention of anything serious, this is pure crack wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate
Summary: For Halloween 2020, MSBY Unsolved pairs up with Adlers Inc. to investigate a heavily requested location, the Spectre Mansion. They are also joined by other, special guests to help with this large, thrilling investigation. Click to see how their investigation progressed and to see if these four, along with their companions, were finally able to prove if ghosts were real or not!alt; a halloween crack fic for your enjoyment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	MSBY Unsolved Halloween Special ft. Alders Inc. & Extra Guests

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM K!
> 
> HERE IS MY FIRST CRACK FIC FOR HAIKYUU! THIS IS SO SO SO SO CRACK WTF!
> 
> please don't use this as a reference for my typical writing but also please enjoy this halloween thing written with -34545 braincells. 
> 
> yes, this is loosely based off of buzzfeed unsolved with references to this video: https://youtu.be/Mx8JkGHaGUI
> 
> thank you to nae for suddenly looking over this haha. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

PLAY BUTTON PRESSED

“Today, our esteemed ghost hunters will be exploring the Spectre Mansion, a renowned spot of ghost sightings and one of our most requested locations. For a treat for this year’s Halloween special, we will be teaming up with Alders Inc. in our investigation along with a few other special guests. And as for a trick, we’ll just have to see. Who knows? We might even perform an exorcism today.”

“We will not be performing an exorcism,” Sakusa says flatly.

Atsumu winces at the screen, Sakusa’s side glare prominent in the background. With a twitch of his eye and an uncomfortable laugh, he continues his opener, “As I was mentioning, we’re not sure about what tricks we’ll encounter today, such as an exorci—”

“Again,” Sakusa repeats, closer to both Atsumu and the camera now. “We will not be performing an exorcism.”

“Shut up you non-believer,” Atsumu hisses under his breath. “I’m trying to create hype for the special.”

“By creating false hope?”

“You don’t know if it’s false.”

“Reddit will eat this up like they ate your passing out at the random light passing by that was just a car on the road.”

Atsumu tries to splutter out a retort, his face heating up at the memory.

“Yeah, Tsum-tsum,” Bokuto exclaims, barreling into frame. “We’re not exorcising any ghosts! They might be friendly!” To his side, Sakusa scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah!” comes the voice of their fourth member. “Friendly ghosts!” Hinata chimes. He takes his spot in between Sakusa and Bokuto, laughing as Bokuto wraps an arm around his shoulders, the excitement evident on both their faces.

“Yeah,” Atsumu says. “That’s another potential trick.” He turns to the camera, eyes empty. “Friendship.”

Ignoring Atsumu, Hinata moves to the center of the frame to speak. “Anyways, we’re joined by our riv-- friends in the industry, the Adlers, another group of paranormal investigators! Uh, do you want to introduce yourselves?”

CUT TO: ANIMATION OF CAST INTRODUCTIONS WITH CLIPS OF PREVIOUS VIDEOS

**Meet Your Cast!**

MSBY Unsolved

Miya Atsumu - An avid believer of ghosts. Is equipped 24/7 with salt and iron. Always ready for combat with a spectre. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi - Does not believe in ghosts and could not care less. Frankly, doesn’t know how he ended up in this group but the pay is good enough to keep it going. 

Hinata Shoyo - Optimistic believer in ghosts. Claims to have seen one in Brazil but has no evidence of it otherwise. Steals a lot of inspiration and information from his friend, Kenma Kozume’s, horror gameplays. 

Bokuto Koutaro - Would do anything to have a few minutes to talk to a friendly ghost. Fully believes that ghosts are real and not all of them are harmful. Would most likely try to talk it out with a harmful ghost accidentally.

**Meet the featured guests!**

Alders Inc.

Hoshiumi Kourai - Strong believer of ghosts. Is prepared at any time to challenge a phantom as he is also constantly equipped with salt, iron, and holy water. Is not as easily scared as Miya Atsumu. Most likely to scare a ghost away before meeting them.

Ushijima Wakatoshi - Does not believe in ghosts at all. Is also a little confused as to why people are so keen in believe in ghosts and meeting them. Would rather investigate a cold case or an endangered species than things that don’t exist (according to him.)

Kageyama Tobio - Does not believe in ghosts at all and is a little frustrated due to Hinata’s pestering against his disbelief. Is skeptic enough to think of rational reasons (according to him) for each phenomenon Hinata deems to be ghostly. Would rather investigate a cold case.

**Meet the Extra-Extra Guests!**

Akaashi Keiji - Is a little uncertain. Says he’s a believer, but is hesitant. More of less is present to spend time with Bokuto.

Hirugami Sachirou - Believes in ghost but is indifferent about making communication with them or not. Would rather be home.

Miya Osamu - Non-Believer. Is only here to potentially see Atsumu frightened.

Suna Rintarou - Non-Believer. Is only here to also see Atsumu frightened.

Komori Motoya - Has no preference between ghost or no ghost. Is only present to have a good time.

CUT TO: LIVE FEED

With introductions leading to chaos and overlapping conversations between the members, the camera folk take charge to direct the night.

“Ok,” one of the camera folk says. “The groups were predetermined by the editing staff by randomization. They are as follow:…”

CUT TO ANIMATION

Group 1: Hinata, Kageyama, Bokuto, Akaashi, Hoshumi, Hirugami

Group 2: Atsumu, Sakusa, Ushijima, Osamu, Suna, Komori

CUT TO POST-RECORDING VOICE OVER

Pairing: Atsumu and Osamu

…

…

what?

this really didn’t seem randomized.

what are you talking about?

i don’t think it was done randomly.

you saying it was an inside job?

maybe.

shut up.

maybe it was you.

no, it was komori.

CUT TO: EXTERIOR OF MANSION

“Okay,” Bokuto says, standing in front of the building. “Each group will take either the ground floor or the first floor to investigate. Unfortunately, the basement is closed off to the public, so we will not be exploring down there.”

“What? Think we can’t handle it?” Hoshiumi challenges.

“No, Hoshiumi-san, there’s been disappearances there before,” Hinata clarifies.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Silence falls amongst the group briefly. The Adlers look at each other in confusion, with Hinata shrugging at Kageyama when a look is thrown his way. From behind the camera, the cameraman whispers loudly.

“Atsumu, it’s your line.”

All eyes turn towards a shaking, palish Atsumu as he struggles to smile back at the camera, his assigned words most likely forgotten in the back of his head. Sakusa rolls his eyes and steps in to take the role, explaining the following details of their investigation with ease.

“Group 1 will explore the top floor, Group 2 will take the ground. We’ll reconvene within an hour. Each team has their gear, right?”

Following the choruses of “yes”’s and cheers, Sakusa steps away from the front to let Group 1 walk past, Bokuto and Akaashi in the lead as the rest follow, Hoshiumi jumping at the opportunity to riddle Hinata with questions about gear and techniques. Sakusa maintains his deadpan as he looks at Atsumu from the corner of his eye, unamused.

“Scared, Miya?”

Atsumu glares right back, the intensity stilling his shivers. “Of course, not.”

From behind the two of them, Komori leans in to jeer. “Of course you are.” He pats Atsumu on the back. “Don’t worry, however. I’m here.”

It’s Sakusa who speaks next.

“That’s the number one reason to worry.”

CUT TO HISTORY NARRATION OF MANSION

_Audio of Atsumu and Bokuto reading off facts and the chronological history of the mansion_

CUT TO: GROUP 2, GROUND FLOOR

Group 2 enters the mansion in silence, each member mindlessly following the other, none of them aware of where exactly they are heading.

Somehow, they enter the large, old-fashioned kitchen. Blinking Atsumu pauses in the middle of the room, turning to give the others a look. “This seems like a good place to start,” he says, starting to unload his gear. None of the others move, each staring at Atsumu in disdain.

“We’ll use these flashlights to communicate,” he explains to the camera.

From behind him, Ushijima hums. “I read an article of how these flashlights can just turn themselves on. How can we call this reliable evidence?”

“It’s not,” Sakusa agrees, ignoring Atsumu’s glare. Ushijima nods, moving back and away from the gear.

Atsumu turns back to the camera, his right eyebrow twitching. “Note to editor,” he whispers harshly. “Delete that exchange.”

CUT TO: GROUP 1, FIRST FLOOR

Group 1, on the other hand, is loud and boisterous in entering the mansion, with various parties holding various conversations, making it difficult for the camera folk to focus on just one thread of audio as they lament over the edits they’ll have to face to fix the voices overlapping over one another.

The staircase they’re climbing forks and turns. Somewhere between the first and second flights, the party separates, with Bokuto and Akaashi veering right instead of the left due to Bokuto losing his focus, caught up explaining to Akaashi what the key things to remember in an investigation are.

The other, main group, hardly notices the break as Hinata and Hoshiumi continue rattling off about gear with Sachirou jumping in occasionally to add to the conversation or moderate it, and with Kageyama silently following each and every word spoken.

Finally, at the top of the stairs, the four of them pause as Hinata calls out to Bokuto.

“Okay, we’re here, where to, Bokuto-sa—? Bokuto-san?”

“Oh shit, did a ghost get him?” is Hoshiumi’s immediate response.

“No, him and Akaashi took a right instead,” is the camera person’s correction.

“Huh,” Hinata says, straightening out as he brings his hand to cup his chin, his head tilting down as he enters deep in thought. “Splitting up isn’t a bad idea, though. We have enough people to do pairs across the floor.”

Hoshiumi agrees, mirroring the pose. “You and Kageyama can take the floor. Me and Sachirou could take the garden as well. To expand our search.”

“That’s a good idea.”

CUT TO: GROUP 2, KITCHEN

“Alright, ghost,” Atsumu calls out, an unlit flashlight placed on the countertop next to the rusty stove. “Or demon, whatever you are. If you can hear us, please turn on that flashlight.”

“De~mon~,” Komori sing-songs, nearing the flashlight. Next to Sakusa, Atsumu freezes. “De~mon~”

“Don’t call it like that,” Atsumu hisses.

Komori turns around with an innocent smile. “But I just want to talk to the de~mons~.” He turns back around. “De~mon~, Atsumu tells me not to talk to you, but I think you’re swell.”

Suna pulls out his phone to record, a faint smile on his lips. Next to him, Osamu snickers and moves closer.

“If you like the guys hanging around here, turn the light on,” he suggests, face dangerously near to the light.

The light doesn’t turn on. Atsumu moves closer to Sakusa who’s still just as calm as ever.

“If you don’t like the guys here, turn the light on.”

The light immediately turns on, bright.

Atsumu screams just as immediately, jumping back while Komori, Suna, and Osamu laugh loudly, pointing at Atsumu’s actions. To the side, Sakusa and Ushijima remain unbothered.

The light dims and shuts off. Atsumu stays screaming and shaking, his trembling hands reaching for his pocket as he mutters “W-where’s my holy water?” under his breath.

Laughing again at the mention of “holy water”, the three turn back to the flashlight. Osamu speaks again, now asking the demon to turn the light on if it really didn’t like them.

“I don’t think it can do it,” Komori says frankly.

Suna nods in agreement as Osamu shrugs, moving back so the cameras can record the flashlight properly.

Moments pass.

The flashlight turns on again.

Atsumu’s screams heighten.

CUT TO POST-RECORDING VOICE OVER

Sakusa & Ushijima

that was way too coincidental

must be a faulty light

some of them light up more than others.

oh.

ghosts aren’t real.

yeah.

CUT TO: RIGHT STAIRCASE LANDING, BOKUTO & AKAASHI

Bokuto turns around mid sentence, his face contorting into confusion.

Akaashi is quick to clarify as he moves away from the steps and to the middle of the landing. “We got separated, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh,” Bokuto mutters. He’s silent for a few more beats before he turns back around with a smile and a laugh. “That’s okay! We were a big group anyways and Hinata knows how to take care of things. Let’s explore on our own, Akaashi.”

Wordlessly, Akaashi nods, following the other.

Bokuto resumes what it was he had been talking to Akaashi about as they near the library. Entering the large, dark room full of dust and tattered books, they take a pause and loiter around, beams of light dancing around as they bounce off of object to object. There’s a loud sound that startles the camera folk and prompts Bokuto to turn around sharply.

“Akaashi?”

“Right here, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’s voice echoes, a little distorted. Bokuto grips onto the hilt of his flashlight tighter as he sweeps the direction of Akaashi’s voice.

“I-I can’t see you,” he stammers, his typical composure crumbling as panic overrides him.

Akaashi, always quick to calm the other, asks Bokuto to wait, his footsteps echoing as he moves around. There’s a click and the same loud sound from before. A bookshelf shake and cracks and fans out, revealing the blank stare of an unharmed Akaashi.

Bokuto sighs in relief momentarily before bounding forward and crowding Akaashi. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” Akaashi affirms, patting Bokuto’s shoulder as a sign of reassurance. He then turns his flashlight to his side to reveal a tunnel curving around, the end nothing but darkness. “It seems that this is a secret passage.”

Bokuto blinks and brings his flashlight up as well. The extra light reveals nothing more.

“Oh!” he marvels, not having moved from Akaashi’s personal space. “We should go down it, right?”

“I don’t think that would be wise.”

Choosing to ignore the heed, Bokuto beckons the cameraman. “Let’s do it!” Akaashi turns to look at the excited smile on the other’s face, his resolve falling apart immediately.

“Okay,” is Akaashi’s only answer before he steps back to let Bokuto take the lead. He turns to the cameraman with an apologetic look. The cameraman waves the gesture away with an awkward chuckle. The two start to move at a comfortable pace down the passage.

“Woah!” Bokuto yells. “Akaashi, wait, I think I can hear something.”

The two move faster.

CUT TO: POST-RECORDING VOICE OVER

Hinata & Bokuto

a secret passage?!

that’s so cool!!!

isn’t it?!

it was great!!

there were some stains along the way

but no ghosts

no ghosts?

didn’t you hear a voice?

only tsum-tsum’s

oh

oh well

CUT TO: RIGHT STAIRCASE LANDING, KAGEYAMA & HINATA

“Bye, Hoshiumi-san,” Hinata calls out, waving. Next to him, Kageyama says nothing besides a small bow. The two stay stationary until the figures of Hoshiumi and Hirugami disappear from their vision.

With just the two of them and their cameraperson, the cold, worn walls seem larger, looming over the trio menacingly. Hinata gulps, a shiver going down his spine. Kageyama, noticing this slight change, scoffs and grabs onto Hinata’s arm, dragging him away and towards the nearest room. Hinata follows the pull with a glare and a flubbed protest. Snatching his arm away and correcting the wrinkles on his shirt, Hinata turns the knob of the door, his hesitancy long gone as he doesn’t drop his glare.

The door opens to reveal a bedroom with antique furniture that seems to have been stolen from a typical Victorian era castle. Hinata drops his glare as he runs to the middle, his light lingering on the more intricate pieces as fascination takes over. Kageyama follows, the lazy movements of his flashlights lingering over the hints of dust and damage, noting the passing of time.

“No one’s been here in a long time,” he mutters to Hinata who’s already begun to unpack his spirit box and EMF reader on the bed. Kageyama frowns.

“You’re going to get nothing out of those,” he says, not interrupting Hinata’s assembly. Instead, he takes place across Hinata at the other end of the bed.

“Shut up, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata says, pointing the microphone of the spirit box at him. “You said yourself no one’s been here in a while. Who says a ghost hasn’t?”

“I do,” Kageyama yawns. There’s some rustling next to him. “Ghosts aren’t real.” Blinking away the tears from his yawn, he opens his eyes to see a slightly blurry image of Hinata’s serious scowl, his arms fallen to this side, his posture suddenly tense and still.

“What?”

“Tobio, there’s a vase floating next to your face.”

Kageyama turns slightly. Sure enough, a faded, dull vase is hovering next to his ear, clearly unbalanced in the air. He says nothing as he turns to meet Hinata’s eyes calmly, his posture tense and still as well.

“Wires, Shou. Wires.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

CUT TO: GROUND FLOOR PARLOR, ATSUMU

“Two minutes of solo investigation startinggg,” Atsumu says to his Go-Pro, fumbling with his phone. “Now.” He shows a timer for two minutes on his phone.

“Alright,” he sighs, tucking it away in his pocket. “Time to peacefully investigate without the idiots.”

Atsumu moves swiftly through the parlor, an EMF meter held in his palms as he investigates every hidden corner. He mumbles little notes and observations, trying to connect anything he sees with the history of the mansion. Two minutes pass before he decides it’s finally time to communicate.

As he pulls out and assembles his spirit box, tongue out in concentration, a sound from the walls causes him to freeze.

_Tsum-tsum?_

“What the—”

_Tsum-tsum? Is that you?_

Atsumu’s wide eyes dart around the room, desperate to find the source of the voice.

“Who are you?” He stammers a little too loudly.

_Tsum-tsum! It’s me, Bo—_

The end of the statement is cut off as Atsumu drops his gear, the GoPro fall straight to the floor, its only footage and audio captured being the floor and Atsumu’s shrieks.

CUT TO: EXTERIOR OF MANSION, GROUP 1 EXCLUDING ATSUMU

The faint sound of Atsumu screaming travels outside. The group pauses and turns around, their conversation paused.

The screams persist for a few moments more before Ushijima speaks up.

“Should we help him?” he asks.

“No,” Sakusa replies immediately.

“Just let him be,” Osamu agrees with Suna nodding next to him.

“He’s having fun,” Komori reasons.

CUT TO POST-RECORDING VOICE OVER

Atsumu & Hinata

*laughs*

sho-kun, why are ya laughing?

*laughs harder*

sho-kuuuuunnnn

y-you were scared of b-bokuto-san?

i didn’t know it was him!

*laughs hardest*

i’m turning the recording off

nononono

it’s just *snicker* just really cute, atsumu-san *snicker*

…

….

….

atsumu-san?

*thud*

atsumu-san?!

CUT TO: GARDEN, HOSHIUMI AND HIRUGAMI

“The garden?”

“Yeah,” Hoshiumi affirms, walking along the stone paths overrun with overgrown vines and weeds. “Hinata and Bokuto should be able to cover the first floor. Plus, it’s here that the more interesting spirits are.”

Hirugami hums as he follows. The vines and weeds are hard to walk around, making it difficult to maintain a steady gait. A few steps later, he pauses.

“Oi, Kourai-kun?”

“Huh?”

“Look up, there,” he instructs, not making any extra movements. Hoshiumi snaps up suddenly, eyes locking in on the faint white light floating across the gazebo ahead.

“Sachirou,” Hoshiumi whispers. “Start the thermal recorder.” He waits till he sees Hirugami press button and hears the beep to continue. On the screen, the figure of the ghost blacks out the ambient green around.

“Hey!” Hoshiumi yells, nearing the spectre. It doesn’t move as Hoshiumi tries to make conversation with questions about the mansion and the garden.

Minutes pass and the ghost finally turns to reveal a pale, grayish face with hollowed, sullen eyes. Hoshiumi, unbothered, stops in his tracks and continues to try to talk.

“This, here, is a spirit box,” he explains, turning on the contraption. “It should help you talk.” And with that, he turns the knob to open up the channels, wincing at the shrill sound of the static as the channels level out.

The static remains for moments more, allowing Hirugami to near Hoshiumi with the camera. He frowns with a “Huh”, noticing a strange detail of his camera.

Before he’s able to expand, the spirit box crackles, revealing one word only.

_Leave._

“Leave?” Hoshiumi repeats, still trying to communicate. “You want us to leave? We can’t do that though, we’re here to lea—”

“Kourai,” Hirugami whispers, pulling the shorter back by his collar. Hoshiumi jostles and glares up.

“Sachirou, what?!”

“It didn’t record,” Hirugami points at the screen of his camera. Hoshiumi’s face turns into shock as he sees no blinking red light in the corner of the screen of the device.

“But you pressed record.”

“Yeah.”

“And we heard the beep.”

“Yeah.”

“Then, wh—” The spirit box crackles again, this time playing a high pitched laugh.

The two turn to face the spectre.

Hollow eyes turn beady as a fallen pallor lifts into a sinister smile.

“Oh fuck,” Hirugami curses, his grip tightening on Hoshiumi’s collar.

“She did it.”

CUT TO: POST-RECORDING VOICE OVER

Atsumu & Sakusa

i can’t believe they didn’t get a recording

they probably forgot to press record

hoshiumi-kun literally said they didn’t

seems a little sus but okay

omi

what the fuck

CUT TO: EXTERIOR OF ENTRANCE GATES

Atsumu sits on the hood of one of their cars, hair tangled in his hands as he shakes from the shock of before. The rest of Group 2 stand around him, unbothered, in the middle of their conversation from before.

The front doors of the mansion open to reveal Hinata and Kageyama walking, with the shorter skipping in high spirits. They cross the large lawn to eventually join the awaiting group. As they near, Hinata’s smiles falls a little, both him and Kageyama growing concerned as they take note of Atsumu’s condition.

“Atsumu-san, are you okay?” Hinata asks, his pace quickening a bit.

Atsumu chuckles drily, wide eyes meeting the younger’s. “Why wouldn’t I be?” His voice is rough and gravely.

Hinata freezes. “Ummm…”

“Your hair,” Kageyama answers bluntly. He winces and hisses in pain at Hinata’s sharp jabs to his ribs.

“Tobi,” Hinata hushes before turning around to laugh awkwardly. “N-nothing, Atsumu-san! You look great! H-how’d your investigation go?”

Hinata freezes once again as he sees Atsumu pale instantly.

“Great going, dumbass,” Kageyama jeers from behind, earning yet another glare from the shorter.

Atsumu’s eyes are unfocused as he tries to find the words to describe his investigation and the corresponding trauma. He opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the very words that had reduced him to this state.

“Tsum-tsum!” Bokuto yells as him and Akaashi leave the mansion as well. “Tsum-tsum, you’re okay!”

The sound and nickname elicit a flight response from Atsumu as he tries to jump off of the hood of the car and run, only to slip and fall straight to the ground. Hinata, mid wave to Bokuto, jumps down to go to Atsumu’s aid, entirely confused over the older’s reaction to their own teammate.

He’s unable to question it however as the yells of another pair echo from the background. Everyone turns to see Hirugami dragging a resisting Hoshiumi, the two exiting from the side of the mansion, rather than the front.

Faintly, they hear the conversation.

“Kourai-kun, no!” Hirugami yells sternly.

“She fucking deleted our footage!” Hoshiumi yells, trying to get away. “I’ll fucking deal with her then!”

“Footage?” Akaashi echoes.

Hinata tears his eyes away from the screaming duo to look at the mansion once more. His breath is caught in his throat as he sees a figure stand in the large central window with a menacing grin.

“Tobio, look!” he exclaims, dropping Atsumu as he points to the mansion. “A ghost!”

“No,” Kageyama denies instantly. “That’s the housekeeper.”

Hinata glares back, his comeback cut short as he hears Ushijima speak to Sakusa.

“What a nice housekeeper. Must be a lot of hard work with such a big house.”

“I appreciate the efforts for cleanliness, though.”

“Agreed.”

“Atsumu would like you to eat his soul!” Komori bellows with a booming laugh. Next to him, Suna and Osamu fall apart in laughter, their laughs intensifying as they see Atsumu jump for the nearest car door, the keys in his hand.

Noticing the movement, Ushijima looks at the rest. “I suppose it’s time to leave. Our investigations are finish, aren’t they?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto agrees, making his way for the same car Atsumu took residence in, completely unaware of the frightened look the other is giving him through the tinted windows. “We can review the footage at the office later.”

“So we’re going home now?” Kageyama yawns. Hinata nods, grabbing the other’s wrist to lead him to the car they had arrived in.

“Yeah, Tobi,” He says, tugging at a limp arm and heavy body. “Don’t fall asleep standing, sleep in the car.”

They slowly shuffle into their respective vehicles, with Hinata and Sakusa guiding the crew as the rest assist with the pack up of gear.

Soon, engines rev up as the ghost hunters look back, the figure in the window long gone. Each car holds its unique silence, with some already asleep and others still shaking in fear. Wheels turn and roll, taking them away from the Spectre Mansion, a particular concern on the minds of the camera people and editors in the cars.

How were they to edit this chaos of footage?

CUT TO: ENDING ANIMATION WITH LINKS TO SUBSCRIBE AND PREVIOUS VIDEOS

Sakusa: Despite gathering a large amount of evidence and footage, it seems that we, MSBY Unsolved, are unable to reach a conclusion to whether ghosts exist.

Atsumu: However, what we have seen definitely implies a lot more than we’ve seen before. With this, we can confidently say that there seems to be something supernatural at works beyond the human scope.

Bokuto: We hope you enjoyed this year’s collaboration special! Thank you the Adlers Inc. and extra guests for joining us for this video. We will continue our investigation of haunted places. If you’d like more, please subscribe and comment below other places you’d like us to investigate.

Hinata: And, until we see you again next time with another investigation of a haunted location, the mystery of whether ghosts exist or not still remains _unsolved_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed? 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! 
> 
> this year sucks but at least the moon is big today haha. i'm going to now farm my acnh island with time traveling to gather all the things needed to celebrate halloween on my island today. 
> 
> i will be back shortly with quality content soon lol.


End file.
